Juntos desde hoy y por siempre
by kiss-inukag
Summary: Después de 7 años de haberse conocido, de la destrucción de Naraku y de años de casado; Inuyasha esta listo para vivir como padre y esposo al lado de la mujer que ama. Recuerdos de como confesaron lo que sentían y de como prometen jamas separarse nuevamente.


Hola esto es algo así como la continuación de mi primer fic "Te dejo en Libertad", es decir mi segundo fic**, **pero** no es necesario leer el primero para entender este;** así que sin mas que decir pueden continuar.

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso un momento por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Juntos por siempre.**

El sol se ocultaba por las verdes colinas, se puede observar un bello paisaje que hoy en día no veríamos, ni apreciaríamos tanto.

La temperatura era cálida, los bosques que rodeaban el claro daban toda la sensación de plenitud, el aire fresco y puro, no contaminado por las industrias, ni los automóviles, permitían a cualquier habitante de la zona llenarse hasta el tope los pulmones de oxígeno.

Y es que estamos hablando de la Época Feudal en Japón de hace aproximadamente 500 años atrás.

En medio del prado se puede observar a una joven de cabellos azabaches, de mas o menos 22 años de edad, sus ropas revelan que es una sacerdotisa, su rostro muestra una sonrisa mientras observa con ternura a la pequeña criatura que carga en sus brazos.

Es un bebe de cabello plateado y ojos dorados como los de su padre y con pequeñas orejitas en su cabeza.

Es el fruto de aquel amor, que casi se acaba sin comenzar hace ya 7 años.

La orgullosa madre del niño, Kagome Higurashi, recuerda como aquel día su destino cambio para bien, uniendo su vida con aquel ser, aquella persona que tanto amo, ama y amara, el padre de su hijo y de muchos mas tal ves en el futuro, Inuyasha.

_- Me tengo que ir, si estoy aquí tu no vas a poder ser feliz con Kikio- decía llorando una pelinegra._

_-¿Que quieres decir con que te vas? No te entiendo- _

_-Tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, por eso tengo que dejarte en libertad, no puedo seguir siendo un estorbo para ti- dijo Kagome. _

_- No te puedes ir, dijiste que estarías a mi lado- Inuyasha se encontraba ya un poco preocupado por la reacción de la chica._

_-Me evitas cada vez que me encuentro cerca de ti, eso me duele, cuando sabes que ella, Kikio, esta cerca, no sabes que excusa decir para escaparte a verla- la chica de ojos chocolate se encontraba desesperada, quería irse y no volver jamás._

_Ella quería que Inuyasha pudiera ser feliz, aunque no fuera con ella. _

_Y entonces Kagome aprovecho la confusión del chico para salir corriendo en dirección al pozo, pero cuando estaba cerca, el la detuvo y la abrazo por la espalda._

_-Sabes que lo estas haciendo mas difícil- ella no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones y el poco coraje que había reunido para despedirse e irse se estaba esfumando poco a poco. _

_-No te puedes ir, has estado conmigo tanto tiempo, Creíste en mi aun cuando ni yo lo hacia, Keh, no entiendes que te necesito conmigo aquí, tonta- Sus palabras aunque no las mas cursis para ella sonaron como las mas sinceras y mejores que pudo haber dicho._

_-Entonces porque me evitabas tanto, Inuyasha? - pregunto ansiosa la pelinegra._

_-Keh, ¿en serio te tengo que explicar todo palabra por palabra?- dijo un poco burlón el ojidorado._

_-Que me tienes que explicar, que me quieres?, eso ya lo se, el problema es que yo te amo! - grito Kagome._

_- ¿En serio me amas?, Kagome- ahora Inuyasha era el ansioso._

_-¿No puedo creer que aun lo dudes!- _

_-Yo también te Amo, nunca te evite, tenia que pensar que era lo que sentía realmente y contigo cerca se complicaba mas pero en serio, Keh, te amo, tonta.-_

_-Te amo Inuyasha, aunque eres un idiota por no decirlo antes- _

_Y con un beso sellaron un amor tan puro como hay pocos. _

Kagome sonrió al recordar esa escena años atrás, gracias a eso hoy están juntos, ese día se confesaron lo que realmente sentían.

Ese día juraron que pese a todo, pasara lo que pasara iban a estar _Juntos por siempre y para siempre._

Había que reconocer que al principio cuando se conocieron no se soportaban, luego vino la amistad, ayudándose unos a otros, consiguiendo amigos que duraran toda la vida, y después el amor, aquel que dicen que es capaz de romper cualquier barrera, de vencer cualquier obstáculo, tal ves antes lo dudaba un poco pero ahora sabe que es cierto.

Cuando por fin lograron derrotar a Naraku todos juntos, Kagome tuvo que ausentarse por 3 años del lado de sus amigos y del hombre que amaba, pero Gracias al destino se volvieron a reunir.

Y aunque extraña a su familia, recuerda que su madre quería su felicidad, por eso la dejo partir y sabe que desde donde se encuentran en este momento ellos saben que ella los ama mucho y siempre los tiene presentes.

Luego cuando Kagome regresó se casaron y pasaron un hermoso tiempo juntos antes de que quedara embarazada, lo cual significaba aun mas felicidad para sus vidas.

Eso le dio tiempo a Inuyasha de construir una muy acogedora cabaña, no podían vivir incomodando a la anciana Kaede, y mas aun cuando ella estaba cuidando de Rin; por eso desde que se casaron él estuvo construyéndola casa para ambos.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo; los mejores amigos que pudo tener, los hijos de Miroku y Sango estuvieron tan emocionados con la idea de que hubiera alguien mas pequeño que ellos para enseñarle todo lo que saben.

Sango le dio a Miroku todos los hijos que quería, eran inmensamente felices juntos, Kohaku la visitaba regularmente y le llevaba regalos a sus sobrinos "favoritos" como les llamaba el.

El pequeño Shippo cada día esta más grande, pronto se convertirá en un gran zorro.

Una suave brisa mece los cabellos de la joven y la saca de sus recuerdos.

Se da cuenta de que es un poco tarde, pero aun asi no se mueve, sabe que el llegara en cualquier momento.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho, apareció.

-¿Hola, como se encuentran?- y la saluda con un tierno beso en la boca.

-Mejor ahora que llegaste- ambos se sonrojan.

-Gracias, Kagome- dijo el peli plateado girando su rostro para que no vieran su cara mas sonrojada si es posible.

-Gracias ¿porqué? - pregunta un poco extrañada la chica.

- keh, pues por darme una familia, por estar conmigo, por todo-

Y se volvieron a besar, nunca se cansarían de eso.

- Has pensado en algún nombre para él bebe- pregunto de pronto Kagome.

-keh, Aun no entiendo ¡porque debo hacerlo Yo y no tu!- exclamo un poco pensativo.

-Pues por que eres su padre- dijo la joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo arrancándole un suspiro de resignación al chico.

-Si, tengo uno, pero no se si le guste, ¿que pasa si me llega a odiar algún día en el futuro?- dijo el ojidorado un poco miedoso.

-Eso no pasara, a ver dime, ¿Cual es?-

-Que te parece, ¿Hiro?-

-Hiro?, es lindo me gusta- y le dio una sonrisa a Inuyasha que hizo que todas sus dudas con respecto al nombre se fueran.

Cuando Hiro cumplió un año y aprendió a caminar Inuyasha, se mostraba muy orgulloso por toda la aldea, le gustaba presumir, y cuando Hiro dijo por primera vez Papa, el casi llora de la emoción.

El día que Hiro cumplió 5 años Kagome le dio la noticia que estaba embarazada, meses después nació una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Mikoto, ese día Inuyasha juro que nadie nunca se le acercaría a su nena, pobre aquel que lo tuviera de suegro.

Los días pasaban rápido y Mikoto pronto tuvo su primer añito, El orgulloso padre estaba Feliz, prácticamente se desmayo cuando su nenita dijo papa, y es que para el su familia era todo.

Siempre estuvo tan solo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que su hermosa Familia fuera feliz.

El día en que Mikoto cumplió 4 años, Inuyasha se entero de que Kagome estaba nuevamente embarazada, le encantaba la idea de tener una familia grande.

Aunque solo recordar como su queridísima esposa lo despertaba a media noche por sus antojos, o los ataques de sentimentalismos, sus emociones estaban sube y baja.

_-Me veo gorda, parezco una ballena- decía una pelinegra con los ojos inundados de lagrimas._

_-keh, Tonta, eso no es cierto, hoy te ves mejor que nunca- Decía Inuyasha tratando de calmar a su esposa._

_-Estoy horrible, no quiero que nadie me vea así- exclamo Kagome._

_-Pero si te ves bien!, no llores mujer, debemos irnos, Sango nos esta esperando para celebras el cumpleaños de las gemelas- pronuncio un desesperado peli plateado._

_Y sin esperar más Kagome desato todo su enojo y frustración en Inuyasha._

Aun le dolían todos los "abajos" que recibió, pero aun así no lo cambiaba por nada.

Le agradeció a Kagome como solo el sabia hacerlo, la beso con todo el amor que le tenia suave, lento, dulce, como solo a ambos les gustaba.

Nunca iban a dejar que nadie los separara, eran una familia unida: Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiro y Mikoto; y pronto aumentaría con dos miembros mas; un niño al que llamarían Yuki y una nena a la que le pondrían Yoko.

Pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

De lo que si estaban completamente seguros era que su amor era tan profundo como el océano e incontable como las estrellas en el firmamento e Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a defender eso ya sea a costa de su propia vida.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo Y Gracias a ti que estas leyendo esto, por que eso significa que me diste una oportunidad y lo leíste así que Gracias.**

**Agradecería**** que me dejaras un Review, con alguna ayuda como saben soy nueva, me encantaría mejorar y si ustedes me apoyan es mucho mejor.**

**Sin mas que decir, se despide kiss-inukag. Nos leemos luego. Besitos.**

_En este momento Escuchando: Sin Miedo a Nada- Alex Ubago_


End file.
